Greatest freak out ever 19
"Greatest freak out ever 19" is a Greatest freak out ever episode from season. In this episode, Stephen has gotten his 3rd speeding ticket in 6 months, and thus gets punished by having his car keys taken away. Characters *Jack Quire *Stephen Quire *David Quire *Olive *Jennifer Quire Synopsis The episode starts with Jack explaining that Stephen got a speeding ticket for the 3rd time in six months and his parents are really angry and are going to take his keys away. Jack then films from upstairs while Stephen argues with his parents about the speeding tickets and how fast was he driving at. They complain that they will lose everything like their insurance due to the speeding ticket charges which are very expensive and they tell Stephen that he has to ride the bus, but Stephen refuses to ride the bus and says that the students who ride the bus are nasty, after which David retorts back at him calling him nasty in return. While David says "What kind of dumb*** gets three tickets?" twice, Jennifer then asks where his keys are so she can take them away and won't let Stephen go anywhere, but Stephen refuses to tell her. After David and Jennifer tells him he will ride to bus to school again, Stephen goes furious yelling "I DON'T CARE!!!" twice, David gets mad and tells Stephen to go up to his room as punishment, because Stephen is being very stubborn and defiant by not listening to them and giving his car keys to them. Jack then runs excitedly in to Stephen's room to see what he does. He puts the camera down on his drawer and runs out excitedly, Stephen then storms in telling Jack to get out of his room and yelling "No, I don't care if you want them, you can't have them!" to his parents. Stephen then trashes his room by ripping off his band posters, lifting up his mattress, throwing a chair and kicking it, throwing his bean bag chair and takes off his sweatshirt. After trashing his room, Stephen yells again telling his parent that they can't take his keys away because he's 18 years old (even though he is displaying a 3 year old childish behavior) He then angrily storms out of his room. Jack comes in laughing in excitement at the mess his brother made, he then goes to the garage and finds Stephen using their mom's scooter. Stephen then flees on the scooter, but falls on the grass, and stomps it. Their parents then run out of the house yelling. Then David starts chasing Stephen. Jennifer then tells Jack to turn the camera off and confiscates it. Trivia *This wasn't the first time Stephen had gotten a speeding ticket. *Stephen let's out a high-pitched scream of "AAAAAAAAH! DAD!!!" when he finds out his dad is chasing him. Continuity *This is the 2nd time that Jack put his camera in Stephen's room when Stephen was freaking out, the first time was the original "Greatest freak out ever". It also appears to be in the same angle as the original. *This is the 3rd time that Jennifer tells Jack to turn the camera off, with the first time being "Greatest freak out ever 3" in versions 1 and 2, and the second time in "Greatest freak out ever 17". *This is the 10th time that Stephen totally takes his shirt off, "Greatest freak out ever" being first, "Greatest freak out ever 2" being second, "Greatest freak out ever 3" being third, "Greatest freak out ever 4" being fourth, "Greatest freak out ever 8" being fifth, "Greatest freak out ever 9" being sixth, "Greatest freak out ever 10" being seventh, "Greatest freak out ever 12" being eighth, and "Greatest freak out ever 14" being ninth. *This is the 2nd time that Stephen gets chased by his dad, "Greatest freak out ever 17" being the first. Videos Greatest freakout ever 19 (ORIGINAL VIDEO) Category:Episodes Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Shirtless Stephen Category:Season Episodes Category:Stephen talking jibberish Category:Swearing